1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a nuclear plant and, more particularly, to a pipe-passivating alkali-injecting device for a nuclear plant.
2. Related Prior Art
To passivate a pipe in a power plant, alkali is injected into the pipe from a container to expel air and/or gases from the pipe through an exhaust valve. With the exhaust valve, the air and/or gases is supposed to be expelled from the pipe. However, there could be some air and/or gases left in the pipe, and this could not be accepted since the pipe is arranged before a pump and the residual air and/or gases and the residual air and/or gases would later enter and cause the pump to fail. Such failure of the pump would reduce the life of the pump, increase the cost of the maintenance of the pump and increase risks of the operation of the plant.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.